


立夏

by Taochx



Category: Luwin - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 港昀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Kudos: 6





	立夏

“这道导数压轴题，我们班只有董思成同学做对了，董思成同学，你来给大家讲讲解题思路吧。”  
董思成流利清晰的回答黄旭熙一句也没有听进去，他看看自己49分的数学试卷，又偷瞄一眼同桌的，鲜红的“149”赫然在目。  
也不知道上周爸妈给班主任塞了多少红包，居然能把自己安排到他身边。  
大课间班主任把董思成好好夸奖了一番才走，接着一群同学也纷纷围到董思成桌前，黄冠亨拍拍他的肩膀：“哥们了不起啊！居然能把隔壁班李永钦从年级第一的宝座上拉下来！”  
“没什么，这次运气好罢了。”董思成笑了笑。  
钱锟接口：“嗨，我们面前就别谦虚了，我可听说了，班主任在办公室炫耀一天了，把隔壁班班主任鼻子都要气歪了。”  
“那是，思成这次一下甩了李永钦二十多分，这实力差距不明摆着吗？”肖俊也凑过来，“对了，下午去打篮球吗？”  
“那必须去啊，到时候叫我一声。”董思成爽快应下。

黄旭熙突然觉得自己在这里有点多余，不知不觉对家里的两位大人产生了点怨气，本来就成绩差，还非要让自己转到这个重点中学，现在好了，成绩一如既往，连之前的好人缘也丢了。  
看看董思成，再看看自己，这差距真比人和狗还大。

放学铃响同学们一涌而出，黄旭熙余光打量董思成好久，见对方并没有起身的意思，他凑过去：“去食堂吗？”  
董思成摇摇头：“不去了，我自己带了饭。”从书包里掏出一个饭盒来，里面有菜有汤，很是精致。  
“哦，你妈做好的啊？”  
“嗯，她说食堂饭菜没有营养，所以每天早起给我做好带着，我让她别做了，早上好好休息她也不听。”董思成脸上挂起无奈又幸福的笑。  
黄旭熙摸摸鼻子，自己一个人悻悻地去了食堂。  
回来的路上想起要跟新同桌搞好关系，又顺便买了个可爱多。董思成收到后又是灿烂地笑着道谢，黄旭熙发现，他可真爱笑。  
午休时间黄旭熙百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，他没有午睡的习惯，学校和家里又管的严不让带手机，只能闭着眼睛装睡。  
“嗒，嗒，嗒”，轻轻的敲击声从桌面传来。黄旭熙转过头去，发现董思成正凝视着窗外，浓黑的眼睫乖顺地垂下来，中指指节有节奏地敲击着桌子。  
“嗒嗒嗒”，“嗒嗒嗒”，这声音很轻很轻，在安静的教室也只有黄旭熙能听到。

董思成被人悄悄拽了下衣角才回过神来，一张纸条被推到了面前，上面是笨拙的字体：“你也不午睡呀？”  
“嗯，习惯了，我每天晚上睡得都很早。”纸条被推回给黄旭熙。  
“那我给你讲个笑话吧？”  
不知道为什么，黄旭熙很喜欢看他笑。  
“不行，万一我忍不住吵到大家怎么办。”

笑话是讲不成了，黄旭熙倒是被可爱到在心里笑出了声。

下午放学后黄旭熙一个人偷偷摸摸地上了实验楼的天台，这是个五层的旧楼，被前面新修的弧形大楼挡的严严实实，平时根本没有人来，他也是在校园里溜达了整整两圈才发现这个好地方。  
刚点起一根烟，就听到一个声音：“你不回家吗？”  
黄旭熙浑身一个激灵，闪电般地把烟丢到脚下踩灭。  
一转头，发现不是政教主任，是董思成，在角落里带着狡黠的笑。  
黄旭熙收拾好表情走过去：“你怎么也没回？”  
“天有点热，我来这里乘凉，等温度降下来再回去。”  
“你家在哪？遂远路？”黄旭熙记得前几天填学籍信息，董思成填的是在遂远路某个地方。  
“嗯，遂远路461弄23号。”

董思成四处张望了一下，决定在这个十字路口往南走。等到再过两个红绿灯，再从农贸市场中间的过道穿过去，然后往北折返。  
天快黑的时候他踏进了熟悉的巷子，巷子窄而长，一眼望不到头，两边的白墙已经变的黄黑，路灯的光有点黯淡，不过他都习惯了。

“良哥你可真坏，这么久都不来找我。”男孩矫揉的声音传来。  
被叫“良哥”的人一手拿着烟把他抵在墙上，在男孩耳边啃咬。

董思成转身的瞬间被叫住了：“董思成，怎么见了我就跑？”  
他只能熟练地摆出笑脸：“良哥来了。”  
一盆脏水从三楼猝不及防地倾下，正走过来的陈良不偏不倚被淋了个通透。  
水滴溅到董思成身上，带来丝丝的凉爽。  
“操”，陈良骂了一句，朝楼上的女人吼，“臭婊子，你他妈没看到我在下面吗？”  
女人毫不示弱：“大晚上在楼下闹腾，老娘泼的就是你！下次连叔来了，老娘让你吃不了兜着走！”  
听到连叔两个字陈良只能就此作罢，骂骂咧咧地离开了，临走凑到董思成身边，暧昧地朝他脸上喷了一口烟：“今天算你走运，先放你一马。”

到家已经是七点半了，母亲迎上来，问他这次考得怎么样。  
“进步了一点，是年级第一。”  
期期艾艾的神情立刻绽为激动的笑，母亲边把他往餐桌前拉，边叫父亲快出来。  
今天晚上的菜是他爱吃的鱼，两人坐在对面，不停地把肉往他碗里堆。  
父亲手上的青筋像枯藤一样根根分明，董思成把肉夹到他和母亲的碗里：“爸妈，你们也多吃点。”  
“不了，你在长身体，一定要补充营养。”  
肉又被夹了回来，“这次考得不错，以后也要继续努力，保持住才行。”

董思成正在台灯下做题，听到外面的门响，紧接着是一堆嘈杂的人声和母亲匆匆跑过去的脚步声。他轻轻把房门拉开一条缝，人声就更清晰地传进来。  
“阿军，这次没你不行。我和老赫已经踩好点了，是个包工头，家里现金不少，到时候咱们每个人都能分一笔。”  
董思成把门紧紧关上。

“咚咚咚”，窗子被敲响了，董思成打开窗户翻出去，小凡正倚在墙边等他。  
“走吧，今天有点晚了，不知道还有几家店开门。”

两人在商贸街晃悠到了十点多，大部分店都关门了才离开。  
小凡拉着他在路灯边坐下，从包里一样样地掏东西出来：“水晶球，音乐盒，这个好点，手表。”  
零零总总七八样，都是些便宜货。  
“咱们是不是，得去搞点值钱的，老这么小打小闹，你看这一堆，加一块儿能卖多少？一百？两百？”小凡撇撇嘴，把包丢到一边。  
“不了吧，赚点零用钱够了，值钱的东西难度太高，风险也大。”  
“那听你的吧。哎，你的衣服好像破了。”  
董思成低头看了看，果然左袖上破了一个小洞。  
“正好，这钱你回去可以买件新衣服。”  
“今天房东刚来催过房租，我得攒钱，家里用钱的地方太多了，光我爸就，你懂的。”他叹口气，“破洞不大，回去让我妈补补好了。”

平时嘈乱的巷子在沉沉的夜幕里无声无息，董思成轻手轻脚地翻窗进去，客厅里却依然是沸腾的。

“阿军！你不要再跟着他们干了！我们一家人，好好过日子不行吗？”母亲哭喊着。  
“还有思成，他是世界上最好的孩子，你想想他，为了他，我求你别去，别去了！”  
父亲的声音还是很低，董思成没听清楚，不过，这么多年了，他早就知道他会怎么回答。  
他举起袖子，仔细地观察着那个破洞。

董思成拿起针，小心地把线穿进去。他的手做什么都很灵活，但好像唯独驾驭不了这细细的针线。一通操作之后，线已经纠成一团，裹缠着破洞周围的布料纤维，在衣袖上鼓出一个硬硬的包。  
丢下针，试图把这些乱线解开，捣鼓了很久还是宣告无效。  
算了，就这样吧。

一道漂亮的弧线划过，篮球稳稳地落进篮框。  
围观人群一阵叫好，钱锟跑过来跟董思成击掌，又迅速往己方半场回防。  
黄旭熙被一群女生夹在中间，眼神紧紧粘在董思成身上，看他跃起，投篮，命中，随即跟女生们一起发出欢呼。

入夏时节的阳光已经强烈了起来，照在少年铺了一层薄汗的肌肉上，折射出散落的光点。  
黄旭熙看他和篮球队的队友们说笑告别，忙起身递水过去。  
董思成笑着接过水：“谢啦，你今天怎么有空来看我打球？”  
黄旭熙想起自己爸妈的红包不能白塞，忙正色道：“我是想问你数学题来着。”  
说着从书包里掏出一张皱巴巴的卷子。  
“在操场上讲不方便，还是回教室吧。”

“这道题要先建立直角坐标系，但是跟平常的建法不太一样……”  
黄旭熙的目光一寸寸地描过董思成浓黑的眉，微微扬起的眼角，以及颤动的喉结，他的皮肤是带着透明质感的白，让黄旭熙想起这个时节即将绽放的栀子花。  
“好看”这个词，就这么突如其来地窜进脑海里，怎么也赶不走。

回过神来，才发现对方早已讲完，正好整以暇地托腮看他，脸上是促狭的笑意。  
“啊，讲完了啊，那个，我还有问题来着。”黄旭熙挠挠头。  
“问吧。”  
“你的数学为什么这么好？”  
“我喜欢数学，数字代表着真相。”  
董思成话锋一转，“还有问题吗？”  
“其实我想问你，怎么才能让所有人都喜欢呢？”  
“你为什么觉得，我能回答这个问题呢？”  
因为你就是被全世界都喜欢的啊，黄旭熙默默把话吞了回去。  
董思成的注意力又飘到了窗外，中指在桌面上无意识地敲击着。  
“嗒，嗒，嗒”。  
“嗒，嗒，嗒”。  
他好像很喜欢这样沉思。

黄旭熙去天台抽烟的时候董思成已经在那个角落坐着了，他凑过去坐在董思成身边，这里确实很阴凉，阳光被挡的一丝不剩。  
“这里真的一点阳光都晒不到啊。”  
“嗯，我不喜欢晒太阳的感觉。”  
“那你还每天跟他们一起打篮球？”黄旭熙很好奇。  
“不喜欢的事，就可以不做吗？”董思成直视着他。  
黄旭熙发现他的眼睛特别亮，像坠落的星星。  
“不喜欢，不想做，当然可以不做”，黄旭熙岔开话题，“要抽烟吗？”  
“不，我不喜欢烟味。”  
黄旭熙从善如流，慌忙把烟灭掉。

离开学校的时候董思成在大门口被拦住了，对方是一个长发白裙的女孩，看起来有点眼熟。  
“董思成同学，我想给你这个。”  
女孩递过来一封信，脸已经红透了。  
粉色信封上带着花朵暗纹，看得出来精心挑选过。董思成犹豫了一下，还是微笑着接过来。  
“一定要好好看呀！”女孩留下这句话，捂着脸跑远了。

今天的路线是从十字路口往西走，这样是家的反方向，会绕的更久一点。  
天完全黑后董思成才到家，看看时间已经八点了。他把书包放在餐桌上，转身进浴室洗澡。  
出来的时候父母都在餐桌前坐着，脸色却是前所未有的凝重。  
董思成不安起来，怎么了？他问道。  
母亲把那封信举起来，声音颤抖着：“你，太让我们失望了！”  
“爸爸妈妈为了你，拼尽了全力，你是我们唯一的希望！你不能像别的孩子一样，你要成为我们的家未来的依靠！”  
她冲过来，紧紧抓着董思成的衣角，“你一定要，一定要争气，不然，我和你爸爸就彻底输了，彻底输了！”  
一直沉默的父亲突然站起身来，夺过那封信撕成碎片。

董思成看着他因为过于消瘦而凸出的颧骨和肩胛，把所有话都默默咽了回去。  
“”对不起。”最后他说。  
“以后不会了。”

又是董思成的篮球时间了，教室里只剩下黄旭熙一个人。  
这家伙，跟那群狐朋狗友是嘻嘻哈哈亲热无比，对自己就一点不客气，亏自己之前还以为他是个热情好客的阳光学霸。  
他的眼神在董思成空荡荡的座位上打转，上节美术课画的画被董思成折起来，放在书桌左手边。

黄旭熙一向画画的很丑，但对美术课倒是最感兴趣，毕竟是现在难得的消遣时光。他随手涂鸦了几笔，就开始目不转睛地盯着董思成。  
说起来，董思成这个人，哪里都好，唯独字写的一般，画画的也不怎么样。  
这点倒是跟我很像，他终于发现了董思成和自己的共同点，有些得意。  
董思成蘸了浓浓的黑色，在画纸上涂开。黄旭熙左看右看，也看不出这片纯黑里有什么特别的。  
他戳戳董思成：“你这是画的什么？”  
“门。”董思成随口回答。  
“门在哪里呢？”  
“在找。”  
大佬的心思你别猜，黄旭熙这样想着。

董思成到家的时间越来越晚了。现在每天黄旭熙都要拉着他在天台坐很久，这家伙早已经不抽烟了，还要每天去天台打卡。  
倒也不招人烦，他明明是话有点多的，人后却异常安静，陪着自己坐在角落里吹风，有时会轻轻哼几首抒情歌。  
他的嗓音有些低沉，带着令人平静的力量。

打开家门又是母亲的哭闹。她已经没有心思再去迎接儿子，而是近乎哀求地拉着丈夫的手。  
“阿军，你真的别去，我求你了，求你了……”  
“不行，家里的存货已经没有了，再不去弄点钱来，我活不下去了！”父亲甩开她的手。  
“上次陈力找的那个包工头，你也跟着去了，结果呢？人弄死了，钱也没拿到，你听我一次好不好？”  
“已经干了这么多次了，不差这么一次，力哥这次搞了大计划，绝对能分到不少钱。”他抓住她的肩膀，双手都在颤抖，“阿珍，你知道的，我现在，我必须得弄到钱。”  
母亲急促的喘息着，突然跑进卧室，翻出一叠零碎的钞票，塞到董思成手里，“你去，你去给他买，多买点！快！快去！”

董思成跌跌撞撞地被推出门外，他数了数钞票，又翻出自己之前的存款。

小凡被叫起来的时候吓了一跳，董思成从来没有主动找过他。  
“我想让你帮我去搞点值钱的。”  
“啊？我们俩？有点悬吧？”  
“这不是你之前老本行吗？是谁说的自己十岁就跟着师傅一起干活了？”  
“嗨，我那时候不是无依无靠，只能跟着师傅呗，但是自己一个人单干倒也没多长时间，后来碰到你了，就全整那些个杂七杂八的混口饭吃了，技术早就生疏了。”  
董思成拉着他往外走：“别废话了，我给你掩护，今天必须搞点值钱的。”

小凡虽然嘴上不靠谱，手脚倒是利索，这一会儿功夫俩人就搞到了四部手机和两个钱包。董思成在认识的二手贩子那里卖掉手机，算了一下，应该差不多了，可以去找连叔了。

巷子的路灯坏了，四周漆黑一片，董思成屏住呼吸，加快了步伐。

一只冰凉的手拽着他重重地撞在墙上，紧接着，带着浓重烟味的呼吸喷在脸上。  
“又见面了。我和你，真是有缘啊。”陈良一手伸进他的衣服，另一只手在他脸上摸索。  
“嗯，真滑，跟从前一样”，陈良咂咂嘴，“不知道味道怎么样。”

董思成的侧脸被他啃的又黏又湿，强忍着恶心把他推开。  
“良哥，我今天真的有事，下次，下次一定找你赔罪。”  
一记耳光劈头甩来，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
“给你脸不要是吧？告诉你，你爸跟着我我爸混一天，你就得被我随便玩。”  
陈良扯起他的头发，把他撺到地上，一只脚踏了上来，用力地碾。  
董思成的胸口闷闷地疼，几乎喘不上气来，不，他不能在这里耽误太久，他得赶快回去，不能再耽搁了。

余良的手解开他的腰带时，董思成终于想到了逃脱的办法。“良哥，我约了连叔在巷子那头，时间马上要到了，你先放我一次，我明天，明天主动来找你赔罪。”

余良愣了一下，抽回手，“这次先算了，你走吧。不过，别想跟我耍花样，我想找你轻而易举。”

父亲缩在地板上瑟瑟发抖，眼泪和鼻涕流的满地都是，他嚎叫着妻子的名字：“阿珍，阿珍，快救我，快救我……”  
母亲在一旁流泪，想帮忙又束手无策。

董思成回来时，见到的就是这幅景象。还好，他带回了父亲的希望，带回了他的救命稻草。母亲也终于可以帮上忙了，她耐心地为丈夫注射，又用毛巾擦去他满脸的脏污。  
“阿军，没事了，没事了……”  
董思成靠在浴室的墙上，把热水开到最大。滚烫的水柱打在脸上火辣辣的疼。  
但还好，总算过去了。

自从转学过来做了董思成的同桌，以往必会睡觉的数学课就成了黄旭熙最期待的课。董思成说过，他喜欢数学。  
所以，他期待看到的并不是数学老师，而是全神贯注的董思成。  
他饱满的额头上垂着几缕软软的刘海，真好看。  
他的眉毛浓浓的很英气，真好看。  
他的眼睛弧度是微微下垂的，眼尾却又骄傲地扬起来，真好看。  
他的鼻子，嗯，很挺，真好看。  
总之，他的侧脸真好看，咦，怎么在耳边多了几道小伤口。

一个粉笔头丢过来正中脑门，黄旭熙捂着脑门抬起头，正对上数学老师恶狠狠的眼神：“黄旭熙，你上课不看我，看你同桌干嘛？他脸上有题吗？”  
教室里爆发出一阵哄笑。

“你耳朵旁边受伤了，怎么弄的？”黄旭熙只觉得那几道伤口在白净的皮肤上格外刺眼。  
并没有等到回答。  
“董思成？思成？成成？”  
一连喊了好几声，对方才转过脸来，“嗯？你叫我吗？”  
“嗯，你这里”，黄旭熙指着侧脸，“伤口怎么弄的？”  
“哦，昨天不小心摔倒了。”  
黄旭熙不相信，怎么摔能摔到那里啊。  
不过，他发现最近董思成沉思的时间越来越长了，就像刚才一样，话越来越少就算了，问他个问题都要问好几次。不仅仅是午休时间，就连课间也会一直盯着窗外。  
“嗒嗒嗒”，  
“嗒嗒嗒”。  
敲桌面的习惯倒是从没变过。  
黄旭熙不禁好奇，他好像一直有东西要想，他到底在想什么？

“我爸他，还去吗？”  
看到父亲回了房间，董思成试探地问母亲。  
母亲摇摇头，“暂时应该不去了。上次买到的，够他用一段时间了。”  
又叹口气，“我也不希望他老跟着陈力混，他和他儿子都不是什么好东西。这下总算可以好好过段日子了。”  
董思成低下头，大口扒饭。

“咚咚咚”，门被敲了三下，轻轻地，有点犹豫，带着一丝丝试探的味道。  
董思成正准备起身，母亲用眼神制止了他，起身去开门。

“请问，董思成在家吗？”  
董思成的心突突地跳了起来。  
他冲过去，女孩正乖巧地站在门外，她换了一条白裙子，长发柔顺地披下来。

这个年纪的女孩儿还是很天真，董思成三五句话就打发走了她。  
回头，正对上父母古怪的眼神。

董思成躺在地板上，墙上的挂钟清清楚楚地显示，已经凌晨两点了。  
腰那里被踹的地方好疼。不，应该说是全身都好疼。

他苦笑一声，十六岁的这一年，他终于迎来了第一次男女混合双打。  
送走了郑再萱后，毫无意外地受到了最激烈的质问。  
“你不是小孩子了，不知道家里的情况吗？”  
“让人知道家里的住址，有多危险，你不清楚吗？”  
“警察，黑社会，债主，多少人在找你爸爸，你不明白吗？”

他不是小孩子了，所以他知道，他清楚，他明白。

既然这样，是要故意毁了这个家吗？是不是恨妈妈，恨爸爸，早就想离开这个家，早就想让我们都消失？  
爸爸妈妈已经拼尽全力给你最好的生活了，省吃俭用什么都给你，你就这么忍心，毁掉我们辛辛苦苦，给你撑起的完整的家？

如果他说不是，会有人信吗？

那好吧，是的。都是他。  
他不该因为担心家里的情况，想要早点到家，这几天都没有特意绕远路。  
他不该没有直接当众拒绝那个女孩，而给了她可以接近自己的奢望。  
他不该出现在这里，这样他们就不必因为自己而绑定在这个破旧的筒子楼，可以各自去过自由的生活。

地板的冰凉缓解了身上的疼痛，四点一刻了，打人的人已经睡去，外面这么安静，这个世界也睡得很沉吧。  
他起身离开。

黄旭熙发现董思成今天格外的奇怪，早上见他过来，自己像往常一样去搭他的肩，被不着痕迹地避开。  
黄旭熙问他：“你为什么不开心？”  
“我为什么会开心？”  
黄旭熙被反问的哑口无言。  
整个数学课，虽然眼睛一如既往盯着黑板，手指却一直下意识地动着。  
黄旭熙忍不住想，数学题有那么难吗？

体育课黄旭熙破天荒地装病翘课了，趁着这段四下无人的时间，他一定要搞搞清楚……  
大眼睛转了一圈果然发现了华点。  
浅粉的信封从高高摞起的书堆里露出张扬的一角。  
黄旭熙环顾四周，终于伸出了罪恶的手。  
咦，怎么是碎了粘起来的。他顾不上太多，匆忙打开散发着茉莉香味的信纸。  
“董思成同学你好！我是十班的郑再萱，可能你之前没有听说过我，但我却在很久前就注意到你了……”

“我是真的非常非常喜欢你，请你做我的男朋友好吗？如果你觉得太突然的话，我们也可以先从朋友做起，我会让你感受到我的爱的！”  
结尾这段让黄旭熙酸到牙倒，怪不得今天这幅魂不守舍的样子，原来是早恋了！

“董思成，我有个问题想问你。”黄旭熙拿出那封信，“这是你新交的女朋友吗？”  
董思成脸色的怒意一闪而过，又很快被微笑掩饰：“你怎么随便动人东西呢？”  
“你先告诉我，你到底是不是跟这个人好上了？”  
“这跟你有什么关系吗？”  
“你不敢回答，就是好上了吧！”  
“没有。你信吗？”  
“你又在骗我吧？”黄旭熙的怒火被这个问句彻底点燃，他腾地站起身来。  
放学后的教室空空荡荡，他的声音格外的响亮。  
“你一直在骗我，对不对？”  
“我去过遂远路461弄23号了，那里根本不是你家。”

他看着董思成把手指绞的发白，突然一阵脱力，“你不想说，那就不要说了。”

黄旭熙冲进暴雨里。  
这是立夏以来的第一场雨，也是他经历过的最大的一场雨，那样铺天盖地地汹涌而来，一瞬间把他打的湿透。  
黄旭熙打了个冷颤。  
他没有带伞，董思成也没有。  
这么大的雨天，他还会去天台吗？

他回想起董思成的脸色，回想起他越来越频繁的走神，他脸上的伤，他被自己触碰时的躲闪，他说过的奇怪的话，他那副全黑的画。  
你信吗？  
黄旭熙如梦初醒，转身往学校奔去。  
巨大的雨点砸的他睁不开眼，但有更重的东西不停的砸在他心上。  
“嗒嗒嗒”，“嗒嗒嗒”。  
他在说，救救我。  
救救我。

“我不知道你会不会来，但是如果有人来了，那一定是你。”  
黄旭熙紧紧地攥着他的手。天台的雨没有比外面更大，虽然他没有伞，但他可以带他到没有雨的地方。  
走吧，他说，我来了，我带你走。

酒店的床单是冰冷的不自然的白，但董思成觉得它比自己的小床温暖多了。

“我妈说，当初，她在众多追求者中，一眼就看中了我爸。他长得非常帅气，就那么静静地喜欢着她，不像其他人一样忙前忙后地献殷勤，也不故作清高。  
我外公劝了她很多次，说这男孩不像个好孩子，到时候会给家里惹麻烦。可她谁的话也不想听，她觉得自己有能力经营一个完美的家庭。  
后来，果然被外公说中了，我爸有案底，又跟一帮惯犯牵扯在一起，跟着他们四处作案，还染上了毒瘾。可我妈不能放弃他，她要撑起一个完整的家，她说是为了我爸，为了我。  
我爸有一个黑色的单肩包，里面装着两把尖刀。每次他出去，都会背着这个包。每次见到他回来，我都忍不住想，他的手上又沾了多少血。  
他爱我吗？我觉得他爱，小时候出门他永远让我坐在他的肩上，从来舍不得让我走一步路。我提什么要求，他都一口答应。这么多年来，无论什么时候提起我，他都是骄傲又幸福的模样。  
但他不愿意为了我做出任何改变，去断绝和那些人的联系，去好好做一份工作。  
警察的通缉，黑社会的追杀，债主的纠缠，我不知道我有多少次一进家门就被拉着扯着逃走，然后到了下一个落脚点，再重复同样的经历。不能透露住址，不能透露社会关系，我早就习惯了随时随地撒谎。  
我爱他，也恨他，又觉得自己没有资格恨他。  
我的存在就是原罪。我让他们看到了挣脱的希望，这个家，本来就不该有希望。  
那封信，是被他们撕碎后，我又重新粘起来的。我只是想，应该珍惜所有对我的爱。”

黄旭熙的体温很高，董思成伏在上面，耳边是他有力的心跳。  
咚，咚，咚，透过他的鼓膜，让他的心也跟着共振。  
“黄旭熙。”  
“我在。”  
“黄旭熙。”  
“我在。”  
“对不起，我确实骗了你。”  
一滴滚烫的泪落在胸口，黄旭熙恍然间觉得自己被灼的生疼。  
董思成一遍遍地喊着他的名字，于是他一遍遍回答。  
“我在。”

天亮了，黄旭熙问，你想去哪？  
董思成说，我想回家看看。  
“那好，我送你回家。”  
一进巷子董思成就被焦灼的父母一眼看到，他们把他紧紧抱在怀里，像小时候那样。

“对不起，我们不该这么对你，思成，你永远是爸爸妈妈的好孩子。妈妈只是太怕了，怕好不容易能过的安稳生活，又再次化为泡影，又怕你影响了学习。对不起，真的对不起……”  
“没关系”，他说，“我不是回来了吗？”  
“那你昨晚上去哪了？我们都担心死了。”  
“我在学校凑合了一宿，钥匙不知道丢哪了，学校新开了晚自习，回来太晚怕没法进门。”  
他的钥匙确实丢了，丢在了酒店。

“没事，好孩子，你愿意回来就行，钥匙丢了就丢了，以后你想几点回来就几点回来，爸爸每天守着给你开门。”父亲拍拍他的后背。

学校真的加了晚自习，而且不是一节，是三节，这样一来，每天的放学时间从六点变成了九点。  
每天晚上黄旭熙牵着董思成的手，把他送到巷子口，董思成和他告别，催他赶快回家。  
巷子里的路灯终于修好了，董思成一脚一脚地踩进暖黄的光里。这灯光还是很昏暗，不过足够他走夜路。  
他来到家门口，喊了声爸爸。  
父亲打开门走出来，笑着欢迎他回家。  
“我妈呢？”他问。  
“你妈在里面的房间睡了。以后晚上我都在客厅等你，让她早点休息。这段时间她太累了，你也是，从今天起爸爸每天晚上给你做夜宵。”父亲枯槁的手抚摸着他的头发，“这几年都没好好看过你，怎么一转眼就长这么大了。”

今天天气太热了，董思成都不愿让黄旭熙再拉着他的手，后者很是委屈地睁着大眼睛蹭在他肩头撒娇：“思成哥哥不要我了，呜呜。”  
董思成嫌弃地推开他的大脑袋：“去去去，还不赶快回家，你爸妈都等急了吧。”  
“他们才不等我呢，我每次回去他们都睡着了。不过这样也挺好，我想在这里看你多久就看你多久，一整晚都行。”  
董思成可不能让他真在这里看一整晚，连哄带骗地把人弄走。三两步跑到家门前，像往常一样喊了一声。  
没有人出来。  
他又喊了一声，还是没有人应。  
直到第三声父亲才听见，一边连声答应着一边打开门跑出来。  
下一秒，两个人影从董思成旁边飞身进去，把他双手反拧按在地上，铐上了手铐，像草原上狩猎的狮子，迅猛又悄无声息。  
一个穿黑T恤的男人从阴影处走出来，说：“你叫什么名字？他是你爸吗？”  
董思成咬紧嘴唇，没有作声。  
那男人从腰间掏出一个小本，在他面前打开：“我是警察。他是你爸吗？”  
董思成点点头，说，是。  
父亲被两个警察押送着从他身边经过，脚上还穿着人字拖，他艰难地在口袋里摸索，然后丢到董思成面前：“钥匙，钥匙你拿好了……”  
他的话还没说完，就被踉踉跄跄地拖走。

剩下的一名警察拉住董思成的胳膊往远处的警车走去：“请你也跟我们走一趟吧。”  
他的力气太大了，董思成一边往回挣一边解释：“我还没满16周岁，我什么都不知道，请放我回去，我还要写作业，明天还得去上学……”

他绞尽脑汁地想各种说辞，几乎语无伦次，他只知道他不能大喊大叫，也不能被这样不声不响地带走，母亲一觉醒来，发现丈夫和儿子都失踪了，不知道会做出什么事来。他必须回去，回去告诉她今晚发生了什么。

前面的警察回头看了一眼，说：“小孩子嘛，你带他干什么，让他回去吧。”

黄旭熙听到动静赶过来时，董思成正被歇斯底里的母亲揪住了衣领，女人的眼睛涨的通红，声音尖锐得要把人耳膜刮出血来。  
“都是你！是你！你害死了你爸爸，害死了自己的亲生父亲！你毁了我的家！你这个畜生！”

黄旭熙拽开她的手，拉着董思成飞奔。风声呼呼地从脸颊边擦过，驱赶了盛夏的炎热。他们跑得那么快，把所有不堪都丢在这个昏暗的，长的仿佛没有尽头的巷子里。  
黄旭熙知道，那扇门就在前面，就在不远处，只要跑过去，就一定能找到它，所以他绝不放手，他要拉着董思成一起，飞快地，用尽全力地，一刻不停地奔跑。  
快到了，他喘着气，你不要着急，千万不要着急。  
我们会到的，一定会的。他说。

手指抚过相框下年轻的脸庞，董思成的笑还是那么灿烂，是一种澄澈的可爱。  
黄旭熙又看了看旁边的自己，黑黑的，歪着头笑出了十二颗牙齿。  
这是他和董思成第一张合照，在学校的梧桐树下，盛夏阳光里茂密的树叶化作斑驳的影子，投在两个十六岁的少年脸上。

董思成下班回家，看到的就是黄旭熙这副呆呆的模样。凑过去瞥了一眼，他说：“你怎么开始翻起老照片了？看来果然是年纪大了，都开始怀旧了。”  
“怀旧有什么不好？你看那时候的你多好看！”黄旭熙不服气。  
“那你是觉得我现在不好看喽？”  
“没有啦，怎么可能，你什么时候都好看，真的，我从来不说假话。”被挖坑的人连忙解释。

董思成接过相框，透明的玻璃平面仿佛那时的教室窗户，一眼望进去就是清清楚楚的少年时光。

他出神的样子这么多年都没变，睫毛遮蔽下的眼睛里盛着雾一般的迷蒙。黄旭熙突然又想问个问题。  
“你在想什么？”  
“在想今天吃什么，明天穿什么衣服，要不要养条狗，结婚纪念日去哪里旅行……总之，想一切普通人会想的事情。”  
“那那时候呢？那时候你都在想什么？”  
“在想我今天要不要跟某人一起去食堂，他怎么老问我问题，他到底什么时候才能懂，我以后会跟他一直这样走下去吗，总之……”  
“为什么都是关于我的事情啊，”黄旭熙老脸一红。  
“因为，你在看着我呀。”立夏  
“这道导数压轴题，我们班只有董思成同学做对了，董思成同学，你来给大家讲讲解题思路吧。”  
董思成流利清晰的回答黄旭熙一句也没有听进去，他看看自己49分的数学试卷，又偷瞄一眼同桌的，鲜红的“149”赫然在目。  
也不知道上周爸妈给班主任塞了多少红包，居然能把自己安排到他身边。  
大课间班主任把董思成好好夸奖了一番才走，接着一群同学也纷纷围到董思成桌前，黄冠亨拍拍他的肩膀：“哥们了不起啊！居然能把隔壁班李永钦从年级第一的宝座上拉下来！”  
“没什么，这次运气好罢了。”董思成笑了笑。  
钱锟接口：“嗨，我们面前就别谦虚了，我可听说了，班主任在办公室炫耀一天了，把隔壁班班主任鼻子都要气歪了。”  
“那是，思成这次一下甩了李永钦二十多分，这实力差距不明摆着吗？”肖俊也凑过来，“对了，下午去打篮球吗？”  
“那必须去啊，到时候叫我一声。”董思成爽快应下。

黄旭熙突然觉得自己在这里有点多余，不知不觉对家里的两位大人产生了点怨气，本来就成绩差，还非要让自己转到这个重点中学，现在好了，成绩一如既往，连之前的好人缘也丢了。  
看看董思成，再看看自己，这差距真比人和狗还大。

放学铃响同学们一涌而出，黄旭熙余光打量董思成好久，见对方并没有起身的意思，他凑过去：“去食堂吗？”  
董思成摇摇头：“不去了，我自己带了饭。”从书包里掏出一个饭盒来，里面有菜有汤，很是精致。  
“哦，你妈做好的啊？”  
“嗯，她说食堂饭菜没有营养，所以每天早起给我做好带着，我让她别做了，早上好好休息她也不听。”董思成脸上挂起无奈又幸福的笑。  
黄旭熙摸摸鼻子，自己一个人悻悻地去了食堂。  
回来的路上想起要跟新同桌搞好关系，又顺便买了个可爱多。董思成收到后又是灿烂地笑着道谢，黄旭熙发现，他可真爱笑。  
午休时间黄旭熙百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，他没有午睡的习惯，学校和家里又管的严不让带手机，只能闭着眼睛装睡。  
“嗒，嗒，嗒”，轻轻的敲击声从桌面传来。黄旭熙转过头去，发现董思成正凝视着窗外，浓黑的眼睫乖顺地垂下来，中指指节有节奏地敲击着桌子。  
“嗒嗒嗒”，“嗒嗒嗒”，这声音很轻很轻，在安静的教室也只有黄旭熙能听到。

董思成被人悄悄拽了下衣角才回过神来，一张纸条被推到了面前，上面是笨拙的字体：“你也不午睡呀？”  
“嗯，习惯了，我每天晚上睡得都很早。”纸条被推回给黄旭熙。  
“那我给你讲个笑话吧？”  
不知道为什么，黄旭熙很喜欢看他笑。  
“不行，万一我忍不住吵到大家怎么办。”

笑话是讲不成了，黄旭熙倒是被可爱到在心里笑出了声。

下午放学后黄旭熙一个人偷偷摸摸地上了实验楼的天台，这是个五层的旧楼，被前面新修的弧形大楼挡的严严实实，平时根本没有人来，他也是在校园里溜达了整整两圈才发现这个好地方。  
刚点起一根烟，就听到一个声音：“你不回家吗？”  
黄旭熙浑身一个激灵，闪电般地把烟丢到脚下踩灭。  
一转头，发现不是政教主任，是董思成，在角落里带着狡黠的笑。  
黄旭熙收拾好表情走过去：“你怎么也没回？”  
“天有点热，我来这里乘凉，等温度降下来再回去。”  
“你家在哪？遂远路？”黄旭熙记得前几天填学籍信息，董思成填的是在遂远路某个地方。  
“嗯，遂远路461弄23号。”

董思成四处张望了一下，决定在这个十字路口往南走。等到再过两个红绿灯，再从农贸市场中间的过道穿过去，然后往北折返。  
天快黑的时候他踏进了熟悉的巷子，巷子窄而长，一眼望不到头，两边的白墙已经变的黄黑，路灯的光有点黯淡，不过他都习惯了。

“良哥你可真坏，这么久都不来找我。”男孩矫揉的声音传来。  
被叫“良哥”的人一手拿着烟把他抵在墙上，在男孩耳边啃咬。

董思成转身的瞬间被叫住了：“董思成，怎么见了我就跑？”  
他只能熟练地摆出笑脸：“良哥来了。”  
一盆脏水从三楼猝不及防地倾下，正走过来的陈良不偏不倚被淋了个通透。  
水滴溅到董思成身上，带来丝丝的凉爽。  
“操”，陈良骂了一句，朝楼上的女人吼，“臭婊子，你他妈没看到我在下面吗？”  
女人毫不示弱：“大晚上在楼下闹腾，老娘泼的就是你！下次连叔来了，老娘让你吃不了兜着走！”  
听到连叔两个字陈良只能就此作罢，骂骂咧咧地离开了，临走凑到董思成身边，暧昧地朝他脸上喷了一口烟：“今天算你走运，先放你一马。”

到家已经是七点半了，母亲迎上来，问他这次考得怎么样。  
“进步了一点，是年级第一。”  
期期艾艾的神情立刻绽为激动的笑，母亲边把他往餐桌前拉，边叫父亲快出来。  
今天晚上的菜是他爱吃的鱼，两人坐在对面，不停地把肉往他碗里堆。  
父亲手上的青筋像枯藤一样根根分明，董思成把肉夹到他和母亲的碗里：“爸妈，你们也多吃点。”  
“不了，你在长身体，一定要补充营养。”  
肉又被夹了回来，“这次考得不错，以后也要继续努力，保持住才行。”

董思成正在台灯下做题，听到外面的门响，紧接着是一堆嘈杂的人声和母亲匆匆跑过去的脚步声。他轻轻把房门拉开一条缝，人声就更清晰地传进来。  
“阿军，这次没你不行。我和老赫已经踩好点了，是个包工头，家里现金不少，到时候咱们每个人都能分一笔。”  
董思成把门紧紧关上。

“咚咚咚”，窗子被敲响了，董思成打开窗户翻出去，小凡正倚在墙边等他。  
“走吧，今天有点晚了，不知道还有几家店开门。”

两人在商贸街晃悠到了十点多，大部分店都关门了才离开。  
小凡拉着他在路灯边坐下，从包里一样样地掏东西出来：“水晶球，音乐盒，这个好点，手表。”  
零零总总七八样，都是些便宜货。  
“咱们是不是，得去搞点值钱的，老这么小打小闹，你看这一堆，加一块儿能卖多少？一百？两百？”小凡撇撇嘴，把包丢到一边。  
“不了吧，赚点零用钱够了，值钱的东西难度太高，风险也大。”  
“那听你的吧。哎，你的衣服好像破了。”  
董思成低头看了看，果然左袖上破了一个小洞。  
“正好，这钱你回去可以买件新衣服。”  
“今天房东刚来催过房租，我得攒钱，家里用钱的地方太多了，光我爸就，你懂的。”他叹口气，“破洞不大，回去让我妈补补好了。”

平时嘈乱的巷子在沉沉的夜幕里无声无息，董思成轻手轻脚地翻窗进去，客厅里却依然是沸腾的。

“阿军！你不要再跟着他们干了！我们一家人，好好过日子不行吗？”母亲哭喊着。  
“还有思成，他是世界上最好的孩子，你想想他，为了他，我求你别去，别去了！”  
父亲的声音还是很低，董思成没听清楚，不过，这么多年了，他早就知道他会怎么回答。  
他举起袖子，仔细地观察着那个破洞。

董思成拿起针，小心地把线穿进去。他的手做什么都很灵活，但好像唯独驾驭不了这细细的针线。一通操作之后，线已经纠成一团，裹缠着破洞周围的布料纤维，在衣袖上鼓出一个硬硬的包。  
丢下针，试图把这些乱线解开，捣鼓了很久还是宣告无效。  
算了，就这样吧。

一道漂亮的弧线划过，篮球稳稳地落进篮框。  
围观人群一阵叫好，钱锟跑过来跟董思成击掌，又迅速往己方半场回防。  
黄旭熙被一群女生夹在中间，眼神紧紧粘在董思成身上，看他跃起，投篮，命中，随即跟女生们一起发出欢呼。

入夏时节的阳光已经强烈了起来，照在少年铺了一层薄汗的肌肉上，折射出散落的光点。  
黄旭熙看他和篮球队的队友们说笑告别，忙起身递水过去。  
董思成笑着接过水：“谢啦，你今天怎么有空来看我打球？”  
黄旭熙想起自己爸妈的红包不能白塞，忙正色道：“我是想问你数学题来着。”  
说着从书包里掏出一张皱巴巴的卷子。  
“在操场上讲不方便，还是回教室吧。”

“这道题要先建立直角坐标系，但是跟平常的建法不太一样……”  
黄旭熙的目光一寸寸地描过董思成浓黑的眉，微微扬起的眼角，以及颤动的喉结，他的皮肤是带着透明质感的白，让黄旭熙想起这个时节即将绽放的栀子花。  
“好看”这个词，就这么突如其来地窜进脑海里，怎么也赶不走。

回过神来，才发现对方早已讲完，正好整以暇地托腮看他，脸上是促狭的笑意。  
“啊，讲完了啊，那个，我还有问题来着。”黄旭熙挠挠头。  
“问吧。”  
“你的数学为什么这么好？”  
“我喜欢数学，数字代表着真相。”  
董思成话锋一转，“还有问题吗？”  
“其实我想问你，怎么才能让所有人都喜欢呢？”  
“你为什么觉得，我能回答这个问题呢？”  
因为你就是被全世界都喜欢的啊，黄旭熙默默把话吞了回去。  
董思成的注意力又飘到了窗外，中指在桌面上无意识地敲击着。  
“嗒，嗒，嗒”。  
“嗒，嗒，嗒”。  
他好像很喜欢这样沉思。

黄旭熙去天台抽烟的时候董思成已经在那个角落坐着了，他凑过去坐在董思成身边，这里确实很阴凉，阳光被挡的一丝不剩。  
“这里真的一点阳光都晒不到啊。”  
“嗯，我不喜欢晒太阳的感觉。”  
“那你还每天跟他们一起打篮球？”黄旭熙很好奇。  
“不喜欢的事，就可以不做吗？”董思成直视着他。  
黄旭熙发现他的眼睛特别亮，像坠落的星星。  
“不喜欢，不想做，当然可以不做”，黄旭熙岔开话题，“要抽烟吗？”  
“不，我不喜欢烟味。”  
黄旭熙从善如流，慌忙把烟灭掉。

离开学校的时候董思成在大门口被拦住了，对方是一个长发白裙的女孩，看起来有点眼熟。  
“董思成同学，我想给你这个。”  
女孩递过来一封信，脸已经红透了。  
粉色信封上带着花朵暗纹，看得出来精心挑选过。董思成犹豫了一下，还是微笑着接过来。  
“一定要好好看呀！”女孩留下这句话，捂着脸跑远了。

今天的路线是从十字路口往西走，这样是家的反方向，会绕的更久一点。  
天完全黑后董思成才到家，看看时间已经八点了。他把书包放在餐桌上，转身进浴室洗澡。  
出来的时候父母都在餐桌前坐着，脸色却是前所未有的凝重。  
董思成不安起来，怎么了？他问道。  
母亲把那封信举起来，声音颤抖着：“你，太让我们失望了！”  
“爸爸妈妈为了你，拼尽了全力，你是我们唯一的希望！你不能像别的孩子一样，你要成为我们的家未来的依靠！”  
她冲过来，紧紧抓着董思成的衣角，“你一定要，一定要争气，不然，我和你爸爸就彻底输了，彻底输了！”  
一直沉默的父亲突然站起身来，夺过那封信撕成碎片。

董思成看着他因为过于消瘦而凸出的颧骨和肩胛，把所有话都默默咽了回去。  
“”对不起。”最后他说。  
“以后不会了。”

又是董思成的篮球时间了，教室里只剩下黄旭熙一个人。  
这家伙，跟那群狐朋狗友是嘻嘻哈哈亲热无比，对自己就一点不客气，亏自己之前还以为他是个热情好客的阳光学霸。  
他的眼神在董思成空荡荡的座位上打转，上节美术课画的画被董思成折起来，放在书桌左手边。

黄旭熙一向画画的很丑，但对美术课倒是最感兴趣，毕竟是现在难得的消遣时光。他随手涂鸦了几笔，就开始目不转睛地盯着董思成。  
说起来，董思成这个人，哪里都好，唯独字写的一般，画画的也不怎么样。  
这点倒是跟我很像，他终于发现了董思成和自己的共同点，有些得意。  
董思成蘸了浓浓的黑色，在画纸上涂开。黄旭熙左看右看，也看不出这片纯黑里有什么特别的。  
他戳戳董思成：“你这是画的什么？”  
“门。”董思成随口回答。  
“门在哪里呢？”  
“在找。”  
大佬的心思你别猜，黄旭熙这样想着。

董思成到家的时间越来越晚了。现在每天黄旭熙都要拉着他在天台坐很久，这家伙早已经不抽烟了，还要每天去天台打卡。  
倒也不招人烦，他明明是话有点多的，人后却异常安静，陪着自己坐在角落里吹风，有时会轻轻哼几首抒情歌。  
他的嗓音有些低沉，带着令人平静的力量。

打开家门又是母亲的哭闹。她已经没有心思再去迎接儿子，而是近乎哀求地拉着丈夫的手。  
“阿军，你真的别去，我求你了，求你了……”  
“不行，家里的存货已经没有了，再不去弄点钱来，我活不下去了！”父亲甩开她的手。  
“上次陈力找的那个包工头，你也跟着去了，结果呢？人弄死了，钱也没拿到，你听我一次好不好？”  
“已经干了这么多次了，不差这么一次，力哥这次搞了大计划，绝对能分到不少钱。”他抓住她的肩膀，双手都在颤抖，“阿珍，你知道的，我现在，我必须得弄到钱。”  
母亲急促的喘息着，突然跑进卧室，翻出一叠零碎的钞票，塞到董思成手里，“你去，你去给他买，多买点！快！快去！”

董思成跌跌撞撞地被推出门外，他数了数钞票，又翻出自己之前的存款。

小凡被叫起来的时候吓了一跳，董思成从来没有主动找过他。  
“我想让你帮我去搞点值钱的。”  
“啊？我们俩？有点悬吧？”  
“这不是你之前老本行吗？是谁说的自己十岁就跟着师傅一起干活了？”  
“嗨，我那时候不是无依无靠，只能跟着师傅呗，但是自己一个人单干倒也没多长时间，后来碰到你了，就全整那些个杂七杂八的混口饭吃了，技术早就生疏了。”  
董思成拉着他往外走：“别废话了，我给你掩护，今天必须搞点值钱的。”

小凡虽然嘴上不靠谱，手脚倒是利索，这一会儿功夫俩人就搞到了四部手机和两个钱包。董思成在认识的二手贩子那里卖掉手机，算了一下，应该差不多了，可以去找连叔了。

巷子的路灯坏了，四周漆黑一片，董思成屏住呼吸，加快了步伐。

一只冰凉的手拽着他重重地撞在墙上，紧接着，带着浓重烟味的呼吸喷在脸上。  
“又见面了。我和你，真是有缘啊。”陈良一手伸进他的衣服，另一只手在他脸上摸索。  
“嗯，真滑，跟从前一样”，陈良咂咂嘴，“不知道味道怎么样。”

董思成的侧脸被他啃的又黏又湿，强忍着恶心把他推开。  
“良哥，我今天真的有事，下次，下次一定找你赔罪。”  
一记耳光劈头甩来，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
“给你脸不要是吧？告诉你，你爸跟着我我爸混一天，你就得被我随便玩。”  
陈良扯起他的头发，把他撺到地上，一只脚踏了上来，用力地碾。  
董思成的胸口闷闷地疼，几乎喘不上气来，不，他不能在这里耽误太久，他得赶快回去，不能再耽搁了。

余良的手解开他的腰带时，董思成终于想到了逃脱的办法。“良哥，我约了连叔在巷子那头，时间马上要到了，你先放我一次，我明天，明天主动来找你赔罪。”

余良愣了一下，抽回手，“这次先算了，你走吧。不过，别想跟我耍花样，我想找你轻而易举。”

父亲缩在地板上瑟瑟发抖，眼泪和鼻涕流的满地都是，他嚎叫着妻子的名字：“阿珍，阿珍，快救我，快救我……”  
母亲在一旁流泪，想帮忙又束手无策。

董思成回来时，见到的就是这幅景象。还好，他带回了父亲的希望，带回了他的救命稻草。母亲也终于可以帮上忙了，她耐心地为丈夫注射，又用毛巾擦去他满脸的脏污。  
“阿军，没事了，没事了……”  
董思成靠在浴室的墙上，把热水开到最大。滚烫的水柱打在脸上火辣辣的疼。  
但还好，总算过去了。

自从转学过来做了董思成的同桌，以往必会睡觉的数学课就成了黄旭熙最期待的课。董思成说过，他喜欢数学。  
所以，他期待看到的并不是数学老师，而是全神贯注的董思成。  
他饱满的额头上垂着几缕软软的刘海，真好看。  
他的眉毛浓浓的很英气，真好看。  
他的眼睛弧度是微微下垂的，眼尾却又骄傲地扬起来，真好看。  
他的鼻子，嗯，很挺，真好看。  
总之，他的侧脸真好看，咦，怎么在耳边多了几道小伤口。

一个粉笔头丢过来正中脑门，黄旭熙捂着脑门抬起头，正对上数学老师恶狠狠的眼神：“黄旭熙，你上课不看我，看你同桌干嘛？他脸上有题吗？”  
教室里爆发出一阵哄笑。

“你耳朵旁边受伤了，怎么弄的？”黄旭熙只觉得那几道伤口在白净的皮肤上格外刺眼。  
并没有等到回答。  
“董思成？思成？成成？”  
一连喊了好几声，对方才转过脸来，“嗯？你叫我吗？”  
“嗯，你这里”，黄旭熙指着侧脸，“伤口怎么弄的？”  
“哦，昨天不小心摔倒了。”  
黄旭熙不相信，怎么摔能摔到那里啊。  
不过，他发现最近董思成沉思的时间越来越长了，就像刚才一样，话越来越少就算了，问他个问题都要问好几次。不仅仅是午休时间，就连课间也会一直盯着窗外。  
“嗒嗒嗒”，  
“嗒嗒嗒”。  
敲桌面的习惯倒是从没变过。  
黄旭熙不禁好奇，他好像一直有东西要想，他到底在想什么？

“我爸他，还去吗？”  
看到父亲回了房间，董思成试探地问母亲。  
母亲摇摇头，“暂时应该不去了。上次买到的，够他用一段时间了。”  
又叹口气，“我也不希望他老跟着陈力混，他和他儿子都不是什么好东西。这下总算可以好好过段日子了。”  
董思成低下头，大口扒饭。

“咚咚咚”，门被敲了三下，轻轻地，有点犹豫，带着一丝丝试探的味道。  
董思成正准备起身，母亲用眼神制止了他，起身去开门。

“请问，董思成在家吗？”  
董思成的心突突地跳了起来。  
他冲过去，女孩正乖巧地站在门外，她换了一条白裙子，长发柔顺地披下来。

这个年纪的女孩儿还是很天真，董思成三五句话就打发走了她。  
回头，正对上父母古怪的眼神。

董思成躺在地板上，墙上的挂钟清清楚楚地显示，已经凌晨两点了。  
腰那里被踹的地方好疼。不，应该说是全身都好疼。

他苦笑一声，十六岁的这一年，他终于迎来了第一次男女混合双打。  
送走了郑再萱后，毫无意外地受到了最激烈的质问。  
“你不是小孩子了，不知道家里的情况吗？”  
“让人知道家里的住址，有多危险，你不清楚吗？”  
“警察，黑社会，债主，多少人在找你爸爸，你不明白吗？”

他不是小孩子了，所以他知道，他清楚，他明白。

既然这样，是要故意毁了这个家吗？是不是恨妈妈，恨爸爸，早就想离开这个家，早就想让我们都消失？  
爸爸妈妈已经拼尽全力给你最好的生活了，省吃俭用什么都给你，你就这么忍心，毁掉我们辛辛苦苦，给你撑起的完整的家？

如果他说不是，会有人信吗？

那好吧，是的。都是他。  
他不该因为担心家里的情况，想要早点到家，这几天都没有特意绕远路。  
他不该没有直接当众拒绝那个女孩，而给了她可以接近自己的奢望。  
他不该出现在这里，这样他们就不必因为自己而绑定在这个破旧的筒子楼，可以各自去过自由的生活。

地板的冰凉缓解了身上的疼痛，四点一刻了，打人的人已经睡去，外面这么安静，这个世界也睡得很沉吧。  
他起身离开。

黄旭熙发现董思成今天格外的奇怪，早上见他过来，自己像往常一样去搭他的肩，被不着痕迹地避开。  
黄旭熙问他：“你为什么不开心？”  
“我为什么会开心？”  
黄旭熙被反问的哑口无言。  
整个数学课，虽然眼睛一如既往盯着黑板，手指却一直下意识地动着。  
黄旭熙忍不住想，数学题有那么难吗？

体育课黄旭熙破天荒地装病翘课了，趁着这段四下无人的时间，他一定要搞搞清楚……  
大眼睛转了一圈果然发现了华点。  
浅粉的信封从高高摞起的书堆里露出张扬的一角。  
黄旭熙环顾四周，终于伸出了罪恶的手。  
咦，怎么是碎了粘起来的。他顾不上太多，匆忙打开散发着茉莉香味的信纸。  
“董思成同学你好！我是十班的郑再萱，可能你之前没有听说过我，但我却在很久前就注意到你了……”

“我是真的非常非常喜欢你，请你做我的男朋友好吗？如果你觉得太突然的话，我们也可以先从朋友做起，我会让你感受到我的爱的！”  
结尾这段让黄旭熙酸到牙倒，怪不得今天这幅魂不守舍的样子，原来是早恋了！

“董思成，我有个问题想问你。”黄旭熙拿出那封信，“这是你新交的女朋友吗？”  
董思成脸色的怒意一闪而过，又很快被微笑掩饰：“你怎么随便动人东西呢？”  
“你先告诉我，你到底是不是跟这个人好上了？”  
“这跟你有什么关系吗？”  
“你不敢回答，就是好上了吧！”  
“没有。你信吗？”  
“你又在骗我吧？”黄旭熙的怒火被这个问句彻底点燃，他腾地站起身来。  
放学后的教室空空荡荡，他的声音格外的响亮。  
“你一直在骗我，对不对？”  
“我去过遂远路461弄23号了，那里根本不是你家。”

他看着董思成把手指绞的发白，突然一阵脱力，“你不想说，那就不要说了。”

黄旭熙冲进暴雨里。  
这是立夏以来的第一场雨，也是他经历过的最大的一场雨，那样铺天盖地地汹涌而来，一瞬间把他打的湿透。  
黄旭熙打了个冷颤。  
他没有带伞，董思成也没有。  
这么大的雨天，他还会去天台吗？

他回想起董思成的脸色，回想起他越来越频繁的走神，他脸上的伤，他被自己触碰时的躲闪，他说过的奇怪的话，他那副全黑的画。  
你信吗？  
黄旭熙如梦初醒，转身往学校奔去。  
巨大的雨点砸的他睁不开眼，但有更重的东西不停的砸在他心上。  
“嗒嗒嗒”，“嗒嗒嗒”。  
他在说，救救我。  
救救我。

“我不知道你会不会来，但是如果有人来了，那一定是你。”  
黄旭熙紧紧地攥着他的手。天台的雨没有比外面更大，虽然他没有伞，但他可以带他到没有雨的地方。  
走吧，他说，我来了，我带你走。

酒店的床单是冰冷的不自然的白，但董思成觉得它比自己的小床温暖多了。

“我妈说，当初，她在众多追求者中，一眼就看中了我爸。他长得非常帅气，就那么静静地喜欢着她，不像其他人一样忙前忙后地献殷勤，也不故作清高。  
我外公劝了她很多次，说这男孩不像个好孩子，到时候会给家里惹麻烦。可她谁的话也不想听，她觉得自己有能力经营一个完美的家庭。  
后来，果然被外公说中了，我爸有案底，又跟一帮惯犯牵扯在一起，跟着他们四处作案，还染上了毒瘾。可我妈不能放弃他，她要撑起一个完整的家，她说是为了我爸，为了我。  
我爸有一个黑色的单肩包，里面装着两把尖刀。每次他出去，都会背着这个包。每次见到他回来，我都忍不住想，他的手上又沾了多少血。  
他爱我吗？我觉得他爱，小时候出门他永远让我坐在他的肩上，从来舍不得让我走一步路。我提什么要求，他都一口答应。这么多年来，无论什么时候提起我，他都是骄傲又幸福的模样。  
但他不愿意为了我做出任何改变，去断绝和那些人的联系，去好好做一份工作。  
警察的通缉，黑社会的追杀，债主的纠缠，我不知道我有多少次一进家门就被拉着扯着逃走，然后到了下一个落脚点，再重复同样的经历。不能透露住址，不能透露社会关系，我早就习惯了随时随地撒谎。  
我爱他，也恨他，又觉得自己没有资格恨他。  
我的存在就是原罪。我让他们看到了挣脱的希望，这个家，本来就不该有希望。  
那封信，是被他们撕碎后，我又重新粘起来的。我只是想，应该珍惜所有对我的爱。”

黄旭熙的体温很高，董思成伏在上面，耳边是他有力的心跳。  
咚，咚，咚，透过他的鼓膜，让他的心也跟着共振。  
“黄旭熙。”  
“我在。”  
“黄旭熙。”  
“我在。”  
“对不起，我确实骗了你。”  
一滴滚烫的泪落在胸口，黄旭熙恍然间觉得自己被灼的生疼。  
董思成一遍遍地喊着他的名字，于是他一遍遍回答。  
“我在。”

天亮了，黄旭熙问，你想去哪？  
董思成说，我想回家看看。  
“那好，我送你回家。”  
一进巷子董思成就被焦灼的父母一眼看到，他们把他紧紧抱在怀里，像小时候那样。

“对不起，我们不该这么对你，思成，你永远是爸爸妈妈的好孩子。妈妈只是太怕了，怕好不容易能过的安稳生活，又再次化为泡影，又怕你影响了学习。对不起，真的对不起……”  
“没关系”，他说，“我不是回来了吗？”  
“那你昨晚上去哪了？我们都担心死了。”  
“我在学校凑合了一宿，钥匙不知道丢哪了，学校新开了晚自习，回来太晚怕没法进门。”  
他的钥匙确实丢了，丢在了酒店。

“没事，好孩子，你愿意回来就行，钥匙丢了就丢了，以后你想几点回来就几点回来，爸爸每天守着给你开门。”父亲拍拍他的后背。

学校真的加了晚自习，而且不是一节，是三节，这样一来，每天的放学时间从六点变成了九点。  
每天晚上黄旭熙牵着董思成的手，把他送到巷子口，董思成和他告别，催他赶快回家。  
巷子里的路灯终于修好了，董思成一脚一脚地踩进暖黄的光里。这灯光还是很昏暗，不过足够他走夜路。  
他来到家门口，喊了声爸爸。  
父亲打开门走出来，笑着欢迎他回家。  
“我妈呢？”他问。  
“你妈在里面的房间睡了。以后晚上我都在客厅等你，让她早点休息。这段时间她太累了，你也是，从今天起爸爸每天晚上给你做夜宵。”父亲枯槁的手抚摸着他的头发，“这几年都没好好看过你，怎么一转眼就长这么大了。”

今天天气太热了，董思成都不愿让黄旭熙再拉着他的手，后者很是委屈地睁着大眼睛蹭在他肩头撒娇：“思成哥哥不要我了，呜呜。”  
董思成嫌弃地推开他的大脑袋：“去去去，还不赶快回家，你爸妈都等急了吧。”  
“他们才不等我呢，我每次回去他们都睡着了。不过这样也挺好，我想在这里看你多久就看你多久，一整晚都行。”  
董思成可不能让他真在这里看一整晚，连哄带骗地把人弄走。三两步跑到家门前，像往常一样喊了一声。  
没有人出来。  
他又喊了一声，还是没有人应。  
直到第三声父亲才听见，一边连声答应着一边打开门跑出来。  
下一秒，两个人影从董思成旁边飞身进去，把他双手反拧按在地上，铐上了手铐，像草原上狩猎的狮子，迅猛又悄无声息。  
一个穿黑T恤的男人从阴影处走出来，说：“你叫什么名字？他是你爸吗？”  
董思成咬紧嘴唇，没有作声。  
那男人从腰间掏出一个小本，在他面前打开：“我是警察。他是你爸吗？”  
董思成点点头，说，是。  
父亲被两个警察押送着从他身边经过，脚上还穿着人字拖，他艰难地在口袋里摸索，然后丢到董思成面前：“钥匙，钥匙你拿好了……”  
他的话还没说完，就被踉踉跄跄地拖走。

剩下的一名警察拉住董思成的胳膊往远处的警车走去：“请你也跟我们走一趟吧。”  
他的力气太大了，董思成一边往回挣一边解释：“我还没满16周岁，我什么都不知道，请放我回去，我还要写作业，明天还得去上学……”

他绞尽脑汁地想各种说辞，几乎语无伦次，他只知道他不能大喊大叫，也不能被这样不声不响地带走，母亲一觉醒来，发现丈夫和儿子都失踪了，不知道会做出什么事来。他必须回去，回去告诉她今晚发生了什么。

前面的警察回头看了一眼，说：“小孩子嘛，你带他干什么，让他回去吧。”

黄旭熙听到动静赶过来时，董思成正被歇斯底里的母亲揪住了衣领，女人的眼睛涨的通红，声音尖锐得要把人耳膜刮出血来。  
“都是你！是你！你害死了你爸爸，害死了自己的亲生父亲！你毁了我的家！你这个畜生！”

黄旭熙拽开她的手，拉着董思成飞奔。风声呼呼地从脸颊边擦过，驱赶了盛夏的炎热。他们跑得那么快，把所有不堪都丢在这个昏暗的，长的仿佛没有尽头的巷子里。  
黄旭熙知道，那扇门就在前面，就在不远处，只要跑过去，就一定能找到它，所以他绝不放手，他要拉着董思成一起，飞快地，用尽全力地，一刻不停地奔跑。  
快到了，他喘着气，你不要着急，千万不要着急。  
我们会到的，一定会的。他说。

手指抚过相框下年轻的脸庞，董思成的笑还是那么灿烂，是一种澄澈的可爱。  
黄旭熙又看了看旁边的自己，黑黑的，歪着头笑出了十二颗牙齿。  
这是他和董思成第一张合照，在学校的梧桐树下，盛夏阳光里茂密的树叶化作斑驳的影子，投在两个十六岁的少年脸上。

董思成下班回家，看到的就是黄旭熙这副呆呆的模样。凑过去瞥了一眼，他说：“你怎么开始翻起老照片了？看来果然是年纪大了，都开始怀旧了。”  
“怀旧有什么不好？你看那时候的你多好看！”黄旭熙不服气。  
“那你是觉得我现在不好看喽？”  
“没有啦，怎么可能，你什么时候都好看，真的，我从来不说假话。”被挖坑的人连忙解释。

董思成接过相框，透明的玻璃平面仿佛那时的教室窗户，一眼望进去就是清清楚楚的少年时光。

他出神的样子这么多年都没变，睫毛遮蔽下的眼睛里盛着雾一般的迷蒙。黄旭熙突然又想问个问题。  
“你在想什么？”  
“在想今天吃什么，明天穿什么衣服，要不要养条狗，结婚纪念日去哪里旅行……总之，想一切普通人会想的事情。”  
“那那时候呢？那时候你都在想什么？”  
“在想我今天要不要跟某人一起去食堂，他怎么老问我问题，他到底什么时候才能懂，我以后会跟他一直这样走下去吗，总之……”  
“为什么都是关于我的事情啊，”黄旭熙老脸一红。  
“因为，你在看着我呀。”


End file.
